1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a floating cover for protecting contacts from being damaged during assembled to the electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing having a plurality of contacts. The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving an electronic package. A cover is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover is pivotal between an open position and a closed position and the cover presses the electronic package toward the top surface of the insulative housing at the closed position so that the electronic package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted to a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover in the closed position. A stiffener is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The stiffener extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing. While the electrical connector is put to use, the electronic package presses on top end of the contacts to establish electrical connection between the contacts and the electronic package. However, because the top end of the contact is beyond the top surface of the insulative housing, the contacts will be bended or damaged by factors such as rough handing or accidental impact, which will weaken, even destroy, the electrical connection between the electronic package and the electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,441 issued to Ma on Jun. 15, 2004 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing defining a first surface and a second surface, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a cover slidably mounted to the housing and a spring positioned between the housing and the cover. The housing defines a plurality of restricting slots having a first protruding portion and a second protruding portion. The cover defines a plurality of openings and a plurality of hooks cooperating with the corresponding restricting slots of the housing. When the cover is at a first position where the hooks cooperate with the first protruding portions, the contact is between the upper surface of the cover and the first surface of the housing, when the cover is at a second position where the hooks cooperate with second protruding portion, the contact is protruded from the opening of the cover and bended front forward. However, because the contacts are protruded from the opening of the cover and bended front forward, the contacts will be interference with the opening when the contact is beyond the opening too long.